Digimon X division
by Scorchio Icefyre
Summary: After King Yggdrasil kidnaps all three teams of digidestined, a new team must arrise to prevent the end of the digital world, but what happens when most of the kidnapped, turn on the newbies? Discontinued.
1. And so it begins again

Hey people, it's me, Scorchio Icefyre updating my story Digimon X Division! Now I realized I made a load of mistakes in the first few chapters and now I am going over them. I'd also like to take this time and answer any reviews that I have gotten recently.

Crystal Moon: Thanks for reviewing. I will try and update the later chapters when I have time so yer, there will be chapters after chapter 10. Also I would like to thank you for saying this story had potential. Happy reading!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any digimon series, or the characters, only the OC's in this story and this story.

Anyway, please read on

"That's home, planet earth, but I don't think that's where I am right now. Ok let me back up a little."

"It all began when the climate went completely out of whack. The rain forests dried up and other places got totally flooded by oceans like chocolate sauce. And get this; cities that were normally blazing hot in the summer got super cold."

"At the time, I didn't no any of this was going on as I was at camp. All the other campers were, you know, goofing off and hanging out. Me, I was enjoying the summer sun, while going over my multiplication tables. That is, until it started to snow, in the middle of July, totally freaky! And it gets weirder; you won't believe what happened to me and seven other kids, oh by the way my name's Jack." A boy with messy black hair and an average build for an eleven year old looked up as a snow flake touched his nose. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a gray skull on it and a pair of jeans. "This is Sarah; she's ok, for a girl." A girl with sandy blonde hair looked up as a snowflake passed down in front of her. She was wearing a yellow tank top and a skirt that reached her knees. "And Jamie, Jamie's just way to cool, just look at that haircut." Another boy appeared and he looked up for no reason. He also had sandy blonde hair. The hair was slightly spiked in a design to make it look ''cool'. He was wearing a pair of tracksuit bottoms and tight black shirt. "This little kid is Chris; he should have gone to computer camp." Chris was a little smaller then Jamie. He had brown hair and was wearing a striped orange and red shirt with a pair of ¾ length jeans. "That's Nicky; I'll bet you could guess her favorite color on the first try." Nicky was slightly darker in skin tone to the others. She had black hair and was wearing a pink dress. "Daniel is Jamie's dopey little brother." A miniature Jamie appeared, only with dark brown hair instead of sandy blonde. Also he was wearing a Star Wars shirt and matching trousers. "Oh and this is Ichi, don't ever try to scare him, he might wet himself." A Japanese boy tripped on some stairs and looked up at the snow. "Finally we have Josh, my best Friend." Josh was a slightly duck faced boy with brown hair. He was wearing a red shirt with flames on it and a pair of jeans. He was similar in height to Jack.

"So there we all were at camp, when this huge blizzard came out of no were. Meaningless to say the canoe races were canceled…" A wooden shack's door opened

"…So lets have sleigh races instead!" said Jack as he ran out the shack.

"I'm gon'na build the biggest snowman!" Daniel shouted running out after Jack.

"Daniel, be careful. Slow down." said Jamie following Daniel.

"Burr. It is freezing, and I didn't bring a jacket." said Sarah also following.

"Man, I was worried I'd catch a summer cold, but this is even worse." Ichi moaned. Ichi was then pushed out of the way as Nicky appeared in the doorway.

"Wow, why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots?" Nicky asked. Jack sniggered and thought 'because you didn't know it was going to snow! Idiot.'

"Still not working." said Chris in an annoyed tone away from the group looking at his laptop. "Bummer. This storms making a mess of my wireless Internet connection."

The group was now looking at the sky as some lights that looked like Aurora Borealis.

"Look it." said Daniel looking up

"Wow." said Sarah

"Hey what's his name, Chris, you got to see this." Jack shouted to Chris. Chris got up.

"Wow." said most the group. Chris came out holding his laptop.

"It's Beautiful, Magical even." Nicky declared in awe.

"Yeh." Jack replied.

"Hmmm intriguing." said Chris looking up at the lights in the sky. "What do you think it is?"

"Maybe an aurora?" Sarah asked.

"You mean Aurora Borealis, the northern lights? That's impossible you see that in Antarctica and the Arctic. We're way to far south!" Chris said matter-of-factly.

"Tell that to the snow." Sarah replied under her breath.

"I think we should all go back inside before we all come down with Pneumonia!" Ichi said with a raised voice that clearly said he was worrying.

"And miss this; the sky is like short circuiting." replied Josh in awe of the lights.

"Do you think we need sun screen?" Nicky asked randomly.

"Hey, what's that?" Jack asked as some sort of thing flew towards them. "Ahw!" It crashed in front of them. Everyone screamed.

"Everyone ok?" Sarah asked quickly with worry clear in her voice.

"That was scary!" Nicky replied.

"What, what was that?" asked Ichi who had most likely had an accident.

"Meteors?" Chris asked. The meteors suddenly started to rise up. "Ok, so it's not meteors!" Everyone grabbed the nearest one to them. They were all in different colors and were only a little larger then their hands with grips on the side. They also had an access point on the top.

"What are these?" Sarah asked holding her red with orange grips one at arms length.

"My guess is some sort of miniature device controlled by radio waves." said Chris matter-of-factly. His was blue and had black grips

"No instructions?" asked Ichi angrily looking at the gray body of his device. His hands closed dangerously tight around the ice blue grips.

"Forget the instructions! Surfs up." said Jack while his black device with red grips began to glow. Everyone was sucked into a giant wave. They unknowingly to themselves, traveled into another world. Jack was lying on the ground unconscious.

"Jack, wake up! Jack!" said a soothing voice

"Yer, I'm ok." Jack replied groggily while opening his eyes to see a furry creature sitting on him. "Ahhh. That is the last time I eat camp food." Jack backed away quickly.

"There's no need to be scared I'm you friend, I'm your friend! I'm your Friend!" The Fur ball continuously until it got annoying (which was very fast).

"Just what are you? Have you had your rabies shot?" Jack asked curiously.

"Everything's going to be alright now Jack, I've been waiting for you!" The Fur ball said smiling.

"Waiting For me?" Jack asked confused.

"My names Dorimon and we're partners!" Dorimon declared.

"Dorimon, which means, Talking Fur ball?" Jack guessed. Dorimon looked pissed. The scene broke off into a green crossed screen with Dorimon spinning in the middle of a monitor. The rest was covered with writing except a name tag at the top.

"Hmph. It means fast little devil, and don't forget it Jack!" Dorimon replied angrily.

"So what did you mean you've been waiting for me?" Jack asked not wanting to annoy this beast anymore. "And how did you know my name?"

"Jack." A voice from behind Jack said.

"Chris is that you?" Jack asked.

"It's me." Chris replied. "But I've got a little blue thing following me everywhere." A little blue dragon-like creature walked out.

"It is me Demi-Veemon, anybody want a fight?!" Demi-Veemon said with his fists raised.

"Ah! Another one. And there is a bigger one heading right for us!" Jack said in fear.

"OH NO IT'S AURUMON!" Dorimon shouted as the four began to run.

In the past in another dimension, The Digidestined Tai, Davis and Matt were having a game of Soccer. Tai was the partner to Agumon and Davis was the partner to Veemon. Matt was the partner of Gabumon. All the other Digidestined that lived in Tokyo were watching. There Name's were Sora, Yoylei, Kari, Cody, T.K, Joe, Izzy and Ken. There was also two American Digidestined watching. They were Mimi and Willis. Sora was partnered to Biyomon and Yoylei's partner was Hawkmon. Cody was partnered to Armodillomon and T.K. was partnered to Patamon. Ken was partnered to Wormmon and Kari was partnered to Salamon. Joe was partnered to Gomamon and Izzy was partnered to Tentomon. Mimi was partnered to Palmon and Willis was partnered to Lopmon and Terriermon, but Terriermon had been reconfigured and left with his mother. Just then while they were all enjoying a lovely game of Soccer when a time port opened in the sky. They were all sucked into it and disappeared into another dimension.

In the future in another dimension Takato, Henry, Rika, Jeri, Kazu and Kenta were all sucked into another dimensional Hole. The same happened to Marcus, Yoshino, Thomas, Keenan and Commander Sampson in another dimension. Everyone of these Digidestined was being sucked into the Orb of Digital Matter. There they would meet Yggdrasil, King of the new Digital World.

Jack was thrown back as was the others, whom he now met up with. In front on them were not the eight digimon they saw before. Well, they were, but they're not.

"All right! All together!" One shouted. Then suddenly Aurumon burst into data and the rock split off from the cliff sending them to the deep depths below.


	2. The rise of Dorugamon

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Shouted the three groups of Digidestined who got swallowed up by the dimensional hole. They were spat out into a glowing sphere.

"THANK YOU FOR ATTENDING. I, YGGDRASIL, NEED YOUR HELP. PLEASE DESTROY THESE INTRUDERS. YOU WITH THE GUILMON, YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS PERSON." Said Yggdrasil. A hand emerged from a light in the center of the Sphere they were in. It pointed to Tai's Group.

"No way. It's the Digidestined from the Digimon T.V Series." Said Takato.

"That's Impossible, Digimon is a T.V Show!" Exclaimed Henry.

"Hey, what do you call me?" Asked Terriermon Angrily.

"I mean that the human characters aren't real!" Replied Henry.

"Henry, Momentai!" Laughed Terriermon

"You take it easy!" Replied Henry.

"WAIT A SECOND!" Boomed Marcus. "If them lot is from a T.V show, how are we seeing them here?"

"I HAVE BROUGHT YOU HERE THROUGH MY POWERS OF TIME AND SPACE DISORTATION. YOU MUST DESTROY THESE INTRUDERS TO RETURN TO YOUR HOME WORLD'S AND OWN TIMES!" Interrupted Yggdrasil.

It had been Ages since Jack had met Dorimon. He had met up with everyone and had defeated Aurumon. Jack's Partner Dorimon had Digivolved into Dorumon. Chris' Partner Demi-Veemon had Digivolved into Veemon. Sarah had a partner in Lucemon and Nicky had a partner in Armodillomon. Jamie and Daniel had found Partners in Dracomon and Dracomon. Ichi had a partner in Impmon and Josh had a partner in BlackGuilmon. They were sitting on a beach and talking.

"Hey does anybody have any food?" Asked Jack

"No the only thing I have with me is that weird device that fell out of the sky!" said Sarah

"I forgot all about those!" Replied Jack.

"Hmmm intriguing, I would like to take mine apart and…" Said Chris unable to finish before his stomach growled. "…After I have had something to eat of course!"

"We Digimon can help you forage for food!" Said BlackGuilmon.

"For now, until we know what to call these gadgets, let's just call them a Digivice!" Said Chris.

They were all working together to gather food. Suddenly they all got attacked by multiple Bullets. Then a giant rabbit with machine guns around his hands and the ammunition around his shoulder jumped out at them.

"Gargomon, Attack!" Shouted a voice. Gargomon Jumped and fired the guns on his hands. Dorumon Jumped to combat him.

"Metal Ball!" Shouted Dorumon. A ball of Metal fired straight into Gargomon's Chest. Gargomon hit the ground but got straight back up. He began firing again. Jack ran in and punched one of the bullets that Gargomon was firing. A circle of Data appeared around his Hand.

Everything went black apart from Jack and his Digivice.

"Execute, Digivolution!" Shouted Jack Rolling his Hand across his Digivice. Then it cut to a scene with Dorumon spinning.

"Dorumon Digivolve to…" Said Dorumon. Dorumon began spinning faster and faster until he span so fast he changed into another form. "Dorugamon!" Dorumon had Digivolved to Dorugamon. Dorugamon is a champion leveled Digimon and more than a match for Gargomon.

"Dorugamon, attack!" Shouted Jack.

"Gargomon, Attack as well!" Shouted Henry revealing himself.

"Henry Momentai!" Said Gargomon revealing himself to be Terriermon. Gargomon started firing Bullets.

"Metal Flame!" Shouted Dorugamon. Then Silver Flames burst from his mouth and collided with Gargomon's Bullets. Dorugamon's Flames got the advantage on Gargomon's Bullets and engulfed Gargomon in Flames. Gargomon De-Digivolved to Terriermon.

"Terriermon!" Shouted Henry running towards him. "I'm sorry buddy; I made the wrong choice in joining Yggdrasil."

"Yggdrasil? Who is Yggdrasil?" Asked Ichi.

"He is the ruler of this world and said I could only go back to my own time if I got rid of you. There are others who joined him too. Is it ok if I join you and help you fight him?" Asked Henry

"Sure if there are other people who are going to attack us like you did we are going to need all the help we can get." Said Josh. Just after that Dorugamon De-Digivolved back into Dorumon. Jack, Chris, Sarah, Nicky, Josh, Ichi, Jamie, Daniel and Henry continued to find a way back to there home worlds.


	3. escape and a Blast from the tamers past!

"KAZU! WHY HAVE YOU NOT INFORMED ME OF THE DIGIDESTINED DEFEAT YET?" Asked King Yggdrasil.

"That's because they have already taken Henry and T.K from our ranks sire." Replied Kazu

"THEY WHAT?!" Bellowed King Yggdrasil.

"They removed Henry and T.K from your Brain control Yggdrasil!" Shouted Tai. Tai was standing behind bars with Kari, Takato, Jeri, Marcus, Keenan, Commander Sampson, Willis, Davis and Ken. Takato still remembered how they got in here.

**FLASHBACK!**

_Takato walked over to Tai and Kari. _

"_I don't trust this guy; we haven't even seen his face." Takato said. Tai nodded. Eventually, they had gathered all of the Digidestined who didn't trust King Yggdrasil and formed a resistance that was thwarted and caused the power corrupt king to throw them behind bars. _

**END FLASHBACK!**

"Silence you Traitors." Said Matt pointing Gabumon's Horn at Tai.

"Matt don't do it, we're your friends!" Shouted Kari.

"My friends are the subjects of King Yggdrasil." Replied Matt to Kari's comment.

"Don't Matt, your T.K's Brother and I am T.K's Girlfriend, and you are about to kill my brother!" Said Kari.

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" Shouted a voice from behind Tai. A lion's head engulfed in flames flew forwards and broke the bars that restrained Tai. Matt flew against the wall

"Now Jeri we must leave and soon!" It was Leomon who had said this. Leomon is the champion form of Jeri's Partner Elecmon. Tai, Kari, Davis, Takato, Jeri, Marcus, Keenan, Willis and Ken all ran with Agumon, Salamon, Veemon, Leomon, Agumon, Falcomon, Kudamon, Lopmon and Wormmon. They ran so far that they thought that King Yggdrasil would not find them. They ran out of the sphere and out of the tree that concealed it. They ran straight to Whamon Beach.

"We should be safe here!" Said Tai almost fainting from exhaustion.

"Tai, you have an Agumon like me!" Said Marcus. He pointed at the two Agumon's. Then he noted a very important fact about the two.

"I think that is not a coincidence!" Said Keenan. Well at least he tried to say it. It came out more like this "Keenan think that no coincidence!" After that they all passed out, they were all exhausted from running. Jack's group with T.K and Henry with them came along them lying on the floor.

"Ichi, where's your first aid kit?" Asked Jack as he noticed a cut on Tai's throat. Ichi gave him the necessary tools to heel Tai, but Jack asked Ichi to do it as Ichi was better at this sort of thing. When Tai came to, he saw Dorumon and Impmon standing over him. He tried to get up, but Jack walked over to him.

"Don't try and move, you're hurt pretty badly. If it wasn't for my friend Ichi, you probably wouldn't of made it!" Said Jack trying to calm Tai down. "I'm Jack Hoggins. And you are?"

"I'm Tai Kamiya. Where's Agumon?" Asked Tai. Just then Ichi walked in.

"Oh you're awake. Your sister and your friends are all outside waiting for you to wake up. Your partner Agumon sure is tense." Said Ichi.

"Tai's woken up." Said Jack, as he popped his head around the cavern entrance. Agumon ran inside.

"Tai, you're finally awake." Shouted Agumon. Kari ran inside afterwards. Davis followed her in and then T.K went inside. Davis was still in shock after hearing what Kari said when they were behind bars.

"_Don't Matt, your T.K's Brother and I am T.K's Girlfriend, and you are about to kill my brother!"_

Davis struggled to get these words out of his head. He walked over to Tai and stood next to T.K.

"Congratulations on getting the girl T.K." Said Davis to T.K. This was the first time Davis had got T.K's Name right in one year. "Tai are you ok after Matt and Gabumon attacked you?"

"Matt did what?" Asked T.K in a confused way.

"Matt got Gabumon to dig his horn into Tai's neck!" Said Kari.

"So that's what happened!" Said Leomon walking in. Jeri and Takato followed him and then Guilmon.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh." Shouted a little Digimon as he fell through a dimensional hole. He crashed straight into Whamon Beach. "Got to find Jeri…" He passed out. Josh and BlackGuilmon found him and took him to the cavern with all the others.

"Calumon!" Jeri shouted upon seeing him.

"Azulongmon gave me something to give to all of you." Calumon said this while looking straight at Kari. He gasped when he saw her. "Azulongmon was right!" Calumon fell to the floor not moving.


	4. Green Flare Breath

Hey people, its me, Scorchio Jacko updating my story Digimon X Division! I realize now that I have been forgetting to put something very important into my story, the disclaimer, so here it is.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any digimon series, or the characters, only the OC's in this story and this story.

Anyway, please read on

Weeks went by and Jack's team had improved dramatically. They had gained the support of Rika and Kenta and had fought off loads of Dark Digimon. Josh had managed to get BlackGuilmon to Digivolve into BlackGrowlmon. Calumon had not woken up since he fell to the floor, however he was not dead or else he would have dispersed into data. Then one day Calumon started to glow.

"Calumon de-digivolve to, Pupumon!" Calumon shouted. Calumon shrunk and became sort of egg shaped. "Hi everybody, I'm Pupumon!"

"He, de-digivolved!" Declared Tai. "Who is he anyway?"

"He is the shining light that makes all Digimon digivolve." Said Rika. She looked around at the cave they had set up base in. "Takato, why have you still got this bunch of Goggle heads in the same cave that you were in when me and Kenta attacked?" She looked at Kenta. He was cradling a small white Digimon with large teeth.

"Uh, I don't know Rika; we were just making sure Calumon was okay…" Said Takato unable to finish before he was slapped in the face, not by Rika, by Jeri!

"That's for going all crazy on Impmon when he destroyed Leomon." Said Jeri. "He gave his life to revive Leomon, even if it was just a digiegg."

"Jeri if you forget, he only revived him because he absorbed his Data, if he didn't then Leomon would be sunk!" Takato replied. Takato found it difficult to understand what girls are thinking. He wasn't expecting what is about to happen!

"ATTACK! Gaurdromon!" Shouted a voice from behind the cave. Two small little rockets crashed into the ground. The cave began to collapse. Unluckily for the person blocking them in, Chris had been doing some research around the cave, for reasons that only Chris himself knew. However in this research, Chris discovered a small gap that only Daniel and the Digimon of course, could fit through. Daniel being the smallest Human there, because he was the youngest, squeezed through and then Dracomon (Daniels partner) squeezed through after him. He ran up to Kazu and clunked him over the head from behind. His hand was engulfed in a line of data, or as the group now called it, Fractal code. "Hey kid, don't mess with Kazu the great or Gaurdromon might just absorb the data of your partner." Said the boy who was obviously named Kazu. Daniel tried copying what Josh and Jack had done when BlackGuilmon and Dorumon had Digivolved.

"Gaurdromon, ATTACK!" Shouted Kazu. Daniel thought quickly and had an idea

"EXECUTE! DIGIVOLOUTION!" Shouted Daniel. It cut to a scene where Dracomon was spinning.

"Dracomon digivolve to…" Said Dracomon. He began to spin faster and faster until he changed form. "Coredramon!"

Smoke remained where Daniel was standing. A few feet above the smoke was Daniel sitting on a giant green dragon with a red horn.

Underneath all of the entertaining things that were happening, Jack and Josh had managed to get the Fractal code back around their hands.

"Attack Gaurdromon!" Shouted Kazu.

"Counter Coredramon!" Shouted Daniel who was now standing on the ground.

"Guardian Barrage!" Shouted Gaurdromon. Small rockets shot from his hands and collided with Coredramon.

"No Coredramon!" Screamed Daniel as Coredramon fell to the floor.

"Metal Flame!" Shouted something from behind them. The silver flames shot passed Daniel and Coredramon and collided with Gaurdromon. Dorugamon and Jack appeared behind Daniel. Gaurdromon leaped and crashed into Dorugamon, causing him to de-digivolve back into Dorumon. Jack fell next to him. Then BlackGrowlmon showed up with the rest of the group.

"Black Exhaust Flame!" Shouted BlackGrowlmon. Josh ran up beside him. The Purple colored flames shot from BlackGrowlmon's mouth and collided with Gaurdromon. Gaurdromon jumped and crashed into BlackGrowlmon who then de-digivolved into BlackGuilmon. Coredramon started to stand up but fell back down almost immediately. Tai and T.K both realized that they were the group's last hope. Even though Davis wanted to help Tai wouldn't let him. Davis was told that he was the one to attempt after the more experienced boys. The girls were the last line of defense. T.K and Tai both ran into Gaurdromon and it cut to a scene with a small device and a larger device shooting up some sort of large white beam. It burst into a colorful light and then started erupting data. This eruption of data formed a Masked Angel and a tyrannosaurus Rex with a mask on. Then as the appeared, they dispersed and went into Patamon and Agumon.

"Patamon digivolve to…" Said Patamon who started spinning faster and faster.

"Agumon digivolve to…" Said Agumon as he began to spin faster and faster. They both span so fast they both changed form.

"Angemon!" Shouted Patamon.

"Greymon!" Roared Agumon. Greymon ran straight into Gaurdromon but Gaurdromon tossed him away.

"I'll stop him T.K, I promise you I won't miss!" Said Angemon.

"Be careful Angemon." Replied T.K

"Hand of Fate!" Roared Angemon as he fired a golden beam of light from his hand that collided with Gaurdromon. Gaurdromon shook it off and leaped at Angemon. Angemon de-digivolved to Patamon on contact. Then Greymon ran in to be hit with a powerful punch.

"Nova Blast!" Roared Greymon as a huge ball of fire sent Gaurdromon flying. Greymon charged at Gaurdromon and was met with a hard shoulder block. Greymon fell to the floor. Gaurdromon jumped up.

"Guardian Barrage!" Shouted Gaurdromon as he fired his missiles.

"DNA, CHARGE!" Shouted Marcus.

"Agumon digivolve to…" Said Marcus' Agumon. Agumon began to spin faster and faster until, he changed form. From now on I will refer to this as Digivolving so you don't get bored reading this. "GeoGreymon!"

"Yer go GeoGreymon!" Shouted Marcus.

"Mega Flame!" Shouted GeoGreymon. Flames burst from GeoGreymon's mouth and hit the missiles. Greymon de-digivolved into Agumon. Gaurdromon leaped and hit GeoGreymon who then de-digivolved into Agumon. Coredramon finally stood up.

"Green Flare Breath!" Roared Coredramon as Green Flames Shot out of his mouth and hit Gaurdromon in the back. Gaurdromon screamed in pain as he de-digivolved into Hagurumon.

"No Hagurumon!" Shouted Kazu as he ran towards the injured gear looking thing. He broke down in tears as Hagurumon woke up.

"K-Kazu, did I fight gallantly enough?" Asked Hagurumon.

"Yer, you did." Said Kazu. "Hey Chumly, guess what! I am on your side now." Kazu Shouted this at Takato. Takato and Kenta ran over and helped Kazu and Hagurumon.

Well that was exiting. Sorry if any of my Characters are a bit ooc at the moment, but this was my first fanfi, only I just posted Beast Wars dark Beginnings before this one. Expect another story coming soon from me, Scorchio Jacko.


	5. The story of the tamers

Hey people, its me, Scorchio Jacko updating my story Digimon X Division!  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any digimon series, or the characters, only the OC's in this story and this story.

Anyway, please read on

It had been a week since Kazu had joined the group. Jack had finally gotten the group to relocate to another cave. The attacks were getting worse because Matt had gotten away. That was a hard fought battle. Greymon and Dorugamon were the last two fighting against Garurumon. Garurumon had only just knocked out Greymon when he pounced on Dorugamon. Then he ran off because T.K ran in the line of fire. Matt vowed revenge on everyone who betrayed King Yggdrasil. Then he cursed Kari and followed Garurumon.

"MATT! YOU BETRAYED ME! YOU COULD HAVE EXTERMINATED THE DIGIDESTINED THERE AND THEN, BUT INSTEAD YOU LEFT THEM ALIVE. YOU ARE AS BAD AS THE TRAITORS WHO JOINED THEM!" Shouted King Yggdrasil when Matt finally returned with Gabumon a week later.

"Master, forgive me. Gabumon ran away. I would have destroyed them if he had not run away!" Replied Matt Begging for forgiveness.

"You loser Matt, accept your fate!" Said a voice from behind him. It was Thomas. "Master I will not fail you!"

"THAT IS CORRECT! YOU WILL NOT FAIL ME! YOU MUST STAY HERE WITH ME UNTIL I TELL YOU TO ATTACK! MATT, YOU HAVE ONE MORE CHANCE! IF YOU SLIP THEN YOU WILL BE DESTROYED! HOWEVER, CODY IS NEXT TO ATTEMPT THE DESRTRUCTION OF THE DIGIDESTINED!" Bellowed King Yggdrasil. Cody looked up. He was the smallest human servant of Yggdrasil. Cody only joined Yggdrasil to gather information on him. Now was his chance to switch sides.

"Ok so tell us about this D-Reaper Jeri!" Said Marcus trying to sound like he wasn't interested when he clearly was.

"Well it all started when Takato showed me Guilmon. Takato had created him. I then met Rika and Henry. I already knew Kazu and Kenta. After our world began to get attacks from the Deva's I got partnered with Leomon. Then we all went to the digital world. There we all got split up until Henry's little sister came to the digital world and became the partner to a Deva! We all met up again and Beelzemon, a Digimon who we used to know, attacked us and destroyed Leomon!" Said Jeri. She began to cry a little. "Takato got Guilmon to digivolve to a horrible dragon named Megidramon. He almost destroyed the digital world. Beelzemon defeated Megidramon and attacked Takato and Guilmon. Guilmon and Takato digivolved together to form Gallantmon, Guilmon's true Mega form. Then we found Calumon and Rika got Impmon who used to be Beelzemon and we went home. However, we got home and I was already taken over by the D-Reaper. I was trapped inside of the D-Reaper for so long until Takato rescued me." She looked at Takato and giggled. "After that Terriermon and Henry, who had digivolved together into MegaGargomon unleashed the Juggernaught program inside the D-Reaper. It disappeared into nothing, or so we thought. Well a few years went by and Impmon revealed that he had Leomon's data inside of him and sacrificed himself to create Elecmon, Leomon's rookie form. Then that worm hole opened up and we got sucked through it with Impmon's data. We don't know what happened after that with Impmon, but we met up with you guys and King Yggdrasil and well here we are!"

"Great story, but that was about you, not the D-Reaper!" Marcus Said.


	6. all champion battle

Hey people, its me, Scorchio Jacko updating my story Digimon X Division!  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any digimon series, or the characters, only the OC's in this story and this story.

Anyway, please read on

"King Yggdrasil won't know what hit him once I voluntarily join Davis and the others!" Said Cody. He began to laugh maniacally. "I don't really laugh like that do I?" He left the orb of digital matter and exited through the tree that concealed it. He got out his Digivice. "Armodillomon, Digivolve!" Cody's Digivice sent up a white beam of light and then a colorful display of light started to chuck out data. The data formed a large Digimon with a spiked tail and a hard shell. Then it became data again and went into Armodillomon.

"Armodillomon, digivolve to…" Armodillomon digivolved. "Ankilomon!" Cody climbed onto Ankilomon as he ran towards Whamon beach. They arrived at the cave that the group had been staying in. Ankilomon got angry that they left and smashed his tail against the cave wall.

"Eat up Pupumon. You need to digivolve if we want a chance of defeating King Yggdrasil." Said Jeri feeding Pupumon some sort of food. Pupumon ate it and started to glow.

"Pupumon digivolve to Calumon!" Shouted Pupumon. He hugged Jeri and then Rika. "I feel different this time, I feel like a real Digimon!"

"Wait you mean that you never felt like a real Digimon before?" Asked Henry.

"Nope, not after I was told I wasn't a real Digimon." Calumon laughed.

"Okay then." Takato said looking confused.

"Alright guy's we have a fight to get to!" Jack said as he ran in.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Josh.

"There is some kid with a big Digimon attacking our old hide out. He obviously wants a fight!" Replied Jack.

"Yer but we can't get our Digimon to digivolve so how are we going to help?" Asked Sarah.

"Simple, just think about what you are fighting for and they will digivolve!" Replied Josh. And with that they all ran towards their old hide out.

"Ready guys?" Asked Jack.

"Mmhm!" They all replied. They all focused very hard on what they were fighting for, _"Freedom!" _thought Sarah_. "Life" _Thought Jamie _"Hope" _ Thought Nicky _"Our human rights!" _Thought Chris _"My family"_ Thought Ichi. They all looked at their hands. They all had a ring of Fractal code around their hands. Jack, Josh and Daniel all had a ring of Fractal code too. They all got out their Digivices.

"EXECUTE, DIGIVOLOUTION!" They all shouted as they ran their hands across their Digivices.

"Dorumon digivolve to…"

"BlackGuilmon digivolve to…"

"Dracomon digivolve to…"

"Lucemon digivolve to…"

"Dracomon digivolve to…"

"Armodillomon digivolve to…"

"Veemon digivolve to…"

"Impmon digivolve to…" They all digivolved.

"Dorugamon!"

"BlackGrowlmon!"

"Coredramon!"

"LavaLucemon!"

"Coredramon!"

"Drimogemon!"

"Veedramon!"

"Devimon!" LavaLucemon looked like a giant maggot with wings and a stinger. Jamie's Coredramon looked exactly like Daniel's except it was blue. Drimogemon looked like a giant mole with a drill for a nose. Veedramon was like a larger Veemon only with Greymon's build and Devimon looked like a black devil.

"They Digivolved!" Jamie said looking at them. Then Greymon, Angemon, GeoGreymon, Gaurdromon, Leomon, Gargomon and Kyubimon all showed up.

"Guilmon, you need to digivolve!" said Takato showing up with the others.

"You do too Salamon." Said Kari.

"Wormmon, you too." Ken said.

"Veemon show him who's boss." Said Davis.

"Falcomon, you need to digivolve too!" Said Keenan.

"Kudamon, you too." Said Commander Sampson.

"Uh, guy's me and my little friend Tokomon might sit this one out!" Said Kenta.

"No way Kenta I'm going to fight! Tokomon digivolve to Patamon!" Said Tokomon. "Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"

"Guilmon digivolve to…"

"Salamon digivolve to…"

"Wormmon digivolve to…"

"Veemon digivolve to…"

"Falcomon digivolve to…"

"Kudamon digivolve to…" They all digivolved!

"Growlmon!"

"Gatomon!"

"Stingmon!"

"ExVeemon!"

"Peckmon!"

"Repparmon!" Growlmon was a red BlackGrowlmon. Gatomon was a cat with a ring on the tail. Stingmon was a giant bug that stands on two feet. X-Veemon is a variation of Veedramon, only he has wings. Peckmon was an Ostrich and Repparmon was a Japanese styled wolf with a blade for a tail. So there they all were Dorugamon, BlackGrowlmon, Coredramon, LavaLucemon, Coredramon, Drimogemon, Veedramon, Devimon, Greymon, Angemon, GeoGreymon, Gaurdromon, Leomon, Gargomon, Kyubimon, Angemon, Growlmon, Gatomon, Stingmon, X-Veemon, Peckmon and Repparmon.

"Wait I don't want to fight! I wish to join you." Cody said, just then, Matt, Thomas, Sora, Yoylei, Izzy, Joe, Mimi and Yoshino all showed up. Followed by Garurumon, Gaogamon, Birdramon, Aquilmon, Kabuterimon, Ikakkumon, Togemon and Sunflamon.

"GOOD WORK CODY, YOU HAVE BROUGHT THEM ALL TO ONE PLACE SO WE CAN FINISH THEM!" Bellowed a voice. A glowing Sphere appeared above all of their heads.

"No, I don't serve you King Yggdrasil!" Shouted Cody but it was drowned out by Yggdrasil's laughter.

"You rotten little kid!" Shouted Davis. He looked straight at Cody when he shouted this. "X-Veemon, Get Them!" All the Digimon all jumped at each other. The battle had begun!

"Nova Blast!" Shouted Greymon.

"Howling Blaster!" Shouted Garurumon. The two attacks collided with each other and blew every Digimon and human back. It even blew King Yggdrasil away. Everyone got separated with each other.


	7. All split up

Hey people, its me, Scorchio Jacko updating my story Digimon X Division!  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any digimon series, or the characters, only the OC's in this story and this story.

Anyway, please read on

"Ow, were are we?" Asked Jack. Jack and Tai were blown away from the rest of the group with Dorugamon and Greymon, who had de-digivolved back to Doumon and Agumon.

"Your guess is as good as mine!" Said Tai sitting by a fire. He, Agumon and Dorumon were chomping on some fish and eggs.

"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME?" Bellowed Jack at the sight of Dorumon attacking a large fish and the biggest egg.

"You have been out all week!" Replied Dorumon with his mouth full. "And besides if I am going to digivolve when a bad digimon, or Matt, comes near us then I will have to get some food in my stomach!" Dorumon gave Agumon a wink who laughed. Tai shoved the last egg into his mouth while Agumon ate the last fish. Jack's face dropped instantly. His eyes went dark and his face got all screwed up and angry. He looked like he was going to kill.

"Errrrrm." Said Tai, Agumon and Dorumon simontainiously.

"YOU MOTHER F*%&ING LITTLE B&$%^S!" Screamed Jack as he leaped for Tai. Jack threw him down to the ground and punched Tai straight in the face. Then he punched him again and again until Tai began to bleed. Then Jack left him there and walked off into the woods. Dorumon followed him. Jack punched a tree. Suprisingly it snapped and fell to the floor. _"It must have been a dead tree!"_ Jack thought as it hit the ground. Dorumon finnaly caught up to his partner.

"You know, we were only kiding Jack, we had a lot more fish and eggs!" Said Dorumon trying not to laugh his head off.

"Yer well I have heard of Tai Kamiya. He is not a very nice person from what I heard. Apparently he shouted at Sora for no reason during school, at least, that's what Davis told me. I wonder how they are doing?" He asked Dorumon.

"I'm tired!" Moaned Davis.

"We all are Davis!" Replied Kari. She looked at T.K. and smiled. She knew he knew what Davis was going to say next. They both nodded.

"I'm hungry too!" Moaned Davis while T.K. and Kari mouthed the words he just said.

"We all are Davis!" Replied Ken. He decided to join in the mouthing as well.

"I'm thursty too!" Moned Davis while being mouthed by Kari, T.K. and Ken.

"We all are Davis!" Replied Takato.

"I'm…" Started Davis before being cut off by Rika.

"DAVIS SHUT UP BEFORE I KCK YOU INTO NEXT WEEK!" She bellowed as Davis, Ken and T.K. all fell over backwards. Takato was used to it and Kari was expecting it. Rika remined her of herself when she was angry. Only Rika was like this all the time.

"You know Davis does have a point Rika. We have walked for miles and found no sign of any of our friends. It might be a good idea to rest for a while." Said Henry. Upon hearing this, Davis sat down and nodded.

"Yep the best way for us is to really get our stomachs full and to get our energy levels up high once more!" He said smiling. Rika glared down at him. Kari took Rika to one side.

"Rika, I really like two boys and I now that one definatly likes me, but I don't know if the other one does, you are always with Takato and Henry, you should know what I should do. Can you please tell me what to do?" Kari asked her punk self. Rika glared at her.

"So let me get this straight, you like Davis the idiotic Goggle boy and T.K, the holy angel weilder? You must be really messed up to like Davis!" Rika said smiling. Kari gave hera_ how the hell did you figure that one out?_ look and Rika gave her a _isn't it obvious _look back. They started to talk and Kari realised that Rika wasn't always the moody punk girl that she seemed to be. Their secrets just flooded out to each other and Davis tried to eavsdrop on them, only to find Rika's hard fist knocking out his two front teeth. (Not littiraly people!) T.K laughed at the sight of Davis returning with a fist mark around his mouth.

"Tried to sneak a kiss of Kari again?" Asked T.K thinking that he was correct.

"Nope, Rika hit me!" Davis replied. Then Kari and Rika returned laughing. Kari looked over at the two boys she was in love with. Ken, Takato and Henry walked over to them and sat down. Kari and Rika joined the group, Kari sitting in between T.K and Davis. Then Veemon, Gatomon, Wormmon, Patamon, Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon all returned with some food. Everybody ate the food that was placed infront of them.

"URF, MATT, THOMAS, SORA, IZZY, JOE, MIMI, YOSHINO AND YOLEI, HOW DARE YOU FAIL ME! AND CODY HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME! YOU WILL ALL PAY! MYOTISMON! YOU TAKE CHARGE UNTIL I RETURN! WHEN I DO RETURN, THE DIGIDESTINED WILL BE FINISHED!" Yelled King Yggdrasil from his palace. A human looking digimon was standing infront of him. At first he looked like a young man dressed up for halloween, but on closer inspection one would find two very pointy fangs decending from his mouth and one very large bill at the blood bank.

"As you command my great king." Myotismon said before opening the demensional hole to one millenium before the digidestined arrived on file island. There, in the portal, stood three young men and two young women. King Yggdrasil smiled as he walked into the portal and dissapeared.


	8. Enter Ultimate

Hey people, its me, Scorchio Jacko updating my story Digimon X Division!  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any digimon series, or the characters, only the OC's in this story and this story.

Anyway, please read on

"Ow, Kenta, you're on my head!" Said Kazu as he and Kenta stood up to see there partners standing in front of them.

"You were out for nearly a week Kenta, do you remember what happened?" asked Patamon. Kenta tried to remember, but went back to far

**FLASHBACK!**

"_MarineAngemon attack!" Commanded Kenta as he stood tall above the traitors and the intruders. _

"_Dorugamon, you need to get out of there!" Shouted Jack as MarineAngemon attacked. _

"_Metal Flame!" Roared Dorugamon as he attacked MarineAngemon, who then de-digivolved back into his in-training form, Tokomon. _

**END FLASHBACK!**

"No Kenta a little further towards now then that!" Said Hagurumon as Kazu began to have a flash back

**FLASHBACK!**

"_Nova Blast!" Shouted Greymon._

"_Howling Blaster!" Shouted Garurumon. The two attacks collided with each other and blew every Digimon and human back._

**END FLASHBACK!**

"Oh Yer, what happened next guys?" Asked Kazu.

"Well we caught you as we flew backwards and we landed away from the others apparently!" Said Hagurumon.

Only in the woods next to them, Josh, Jamie, Daniel, Nicky, Ichi, Chris and Sarah had fallen with Cody. They also landed with their Digimon! BlackGuilmon had been out hunting for food all day. Josh had assumed the role of leadership in Jack and Tai's absence. The whole group decided that for one week it would be Josh, then Jamie and then they would all go their separate ways unless they found someone. Unbelievably to Cody, they believed that he had not meant to lure King Yggdrasil to where they were and that he wanted to join their side. Cody sat in the corner and thought about his mistakes. He had only joint for information, yet now the one boy who he had looked up to while he was in the digital world, was going to be opposing him in the next battle.

"Electro Shocker!" Shouted something from the sky. Cody looked up to see Izzy sitting on Kabuterimon. Then a ball of electricity hit the ground.

"Whoa, Kenta, it is Kabuterimon. The others must be there!" said Kazu while running towards Kabuterimon with Hagurumon following him. Kenta ran after him.

"Rika, I sense that our friends are in trouble!" declared Renamon. She looked at Rika, to find that she had taken too long. They were already running towards the forest below.

"Tai, we need to go, now!" Shouted Jack as he and Dorumon looked up at the giant bug floating above the forest next them. Tai nodded as they ran towards the source.

"EXECUTE! DIGIVOLOUTION!" shouted Josh, Jamie, Daniel and Ichi.

"BlackGuilmon digivolve to…"

"Dracomon digivolve to…"

"Dracomon digivolve to…"

"Impmon digivolve to…" They all shouted as they digivolved.

"BlackGrowlmon!"

"Coredramon!"

"Coredramon!"

"Devimon!" They all shouted.

"Black Exhaust Flame!" shouted BlackGrowlmon. Black flames projected themselves toward Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon moved just in time.

"Blue/Green Flare Breath!" Roared the Coredramon. Two flames shot at Kabuterimon. He doged the blue flame first then he narrowly doged the green flame.

"Izzy! You need to get off me incase I get hit!" Kabuterimon said trying not to get Izzy hurt. Just then Devimon, punched Kabuterimon in the face. It did little damage, however Izzy did not hold onto Kabuterimon and fell off.

"IZZY!" Shouted Kabuterimon as Izzy fell to the floor. A bright light shone

"Kabuterimon digivolve to…" Kabuterimon was digivolving in a diferent way. You could actually see as Kabruterimon turned from blue to red. His wings formed a hard shell and his horn grew larger. The only thing on Kabuterimon that didn't change was his hands and feet.

"MegaKabuterimon!" Roared Kabuterimon. MegaKabuterimon flew down and grabed Izzy. He placed him on the ground.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" Screamed Kyubimon.

"Pyro Blaster!" Roared Growlmon.

"Gargo Lazers!" Yelled Gargomon. All three attacks hit MegaKabuterimon. He seemed unfaised by it.

"V-Lazer!" Roared X-Veemon.

"Hand of Fate!" Yelled Angemon.

"Lightning Paw!" Yelled Gatomon.

"Spiking Strike!" Screamed Stingmon. These four attacks hit MegaKabuterimon, who still seemed unfaised.

"Guardian Barrage!" Yelled Gaurdromon.

"God Typhoon!" Screamed Angemon. Two more attacks hit MegaKabuterimon who was only just starting to feel a little of the effects.

"Nova Blast!" Roared Greymon.

"Power Metal!" Roared Dorugamon. These two attacks did the most damage to MegaKabuterimon.

"Davis, we have to DNA Digivolve!" Shouted Ken.

"Right!" Davis replied. Their Digivices glowed Green and Navy Blue and formed a ring of data.

"Ex-Veemon…"

"Stingmon…"

"DNA DIGIVOLVE TO!" The yelled as the flew into the ring of data.

"Paildramon!" Roard the combined voices of Ex-veemon and Stingmon. "Desperato Blasters!" This attack did more damage to MegaKabuterimon then the other attacks combined.

"Veemon digivolve to…"

"Lucemon digivolve to…"

"Armodillomon digivolve to…"

"Armodillomon digivolve to…" They all digivolved.

"Veedramon!"

"LavaLucemon!"

"Drimogemon!"

"Ankilomon!" All of the champion digimon attacked MegaKabuterimon.

"Nova Blast!"

"Metal Flame!"

"Pyro Blaster!"

"V-Nova Blast!"

"Death Claw!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Guardian Barrage!"

"God Typhoon!"

"Gargo Lazers!"

"Dragon Wheel!"

"Lighting Paw!"

"Tail Hammer!"

"Parasite Stinger!"

"Crusher Bone!" Then Paildramon joined in.

"Desperato Blasters!" MegaKabuterimon de-digivolved back to Motimon, his in-training form.

"MOTIMON!" Screamed Izzy as he ran over to him and cradeled him in his arms. "How did you digivolve to ultimate?" Motimon didn't awnser. He was unconsious.

"Maybe he will wake up in a few days!" Said Veedramon. He looked over towards Paildramon. Paildramon shook his head. He then looked over towards Chris. Chris shook his head as well. Veedramon looked all around as everyone shook their heads.

"I-Izzy, I'm ok." Said Motimon weakly.

"Prodigious! Jack, may Motimon and I join your group?" Asked Izzy. Jack stepped backwards.

"Wait a minute, when did I become the leader?" Asked Jack in return.

"Well Jack, you remind me a lot of Tai when we first went to the digital world. And he was our leader then! He still would be if we could convice the others to join us!" Said T.K.

"Na, he reminds me more of Takato, but then again, Takato is the leader of our group!" Said Kenta.

"Hey I thought I was the leader of our group!" Shouted Kazu. Soon an argument had started, but Izzy was involved in it. He had been accepted.


	9. Prehistoric Party! Birds vs Dinos

Hey people, it's me, Scorchio Jacko updating my story Digimon X Division!  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any digimon series, or the characters, only the OC's in this story and this story.

Anyway, please read on

"Yolei, I can feel Tentomon in close range, however he is not alone! He is with, the intruders!" Declared Hawkmon. Sora was next to Yolei at the time.

"Yolei, they need to digivolve!" Said Sora. Their digivices shot up beams of light the began shooting out data. The data formed two giant birds and then dissolved. The data went into Biyomon and Hawkmon.

"Biyomon…" Said Biyomon.

"Hawkmon…" Said Hawkmon.

"Digivolve to…" They both said.

"Birdramon!" Roard Biyomon.

"Aquilmon!" Roard Hawkmon.

"I sense Birdramon Tai!" Said Agumon. He was sniffing in the air. Guilmon was standing next to him. Guilmon looked like he was about to kill.

"I smell, Digimon!" He roard as his pupils went contracted.

"Umm Tai, I think they should digivolve." Said Takato. Tai nodded and held out his digivice.

"Agumon digivolve to Greymon!" Shouted Agumon.

"Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon!" Shouted Guilmon. They both ran in. everyone just satyed in their current forms. Gatomon decided that she would help them out. She stayed back and protected the group. Tai and Takato ran after their digmon. They saw Bridramon and Aquilmon approching.

"Pyro Blaster!" Roared Growlmon as he fired a fire ball from his mouth at the two birds.

"Nova Blast!" Roared Greymon as he did the same.

"Meteor Wing" Shouted Birdramon as she shot meteors from her wings at the dinsaurs.

"Blast Rings!" Shouted Aquilmon as he shot pink and red rings of plasma at the dinosaurs. The attacks met in mid air and all the digimon were knocked back to their rookie forms.

"You know I think Matt was trying to turn us against you Tai!" Declared Sora as she walked over towards Tai and Takato. Yolei was following her.

"I think we should all just join forces and find our own way home." Said Yolei. Mimi, Joe and Yoshino came out of the tree and ran towards the commotion. They saw the group and sighed. They weren't the only ones to think what they did.

"Tai we would all like to join your group. Well even Thomas does, but he is keeping a close eye on Matt." Said Joe. Marcus, Keenan, Willis and Commander Sampson all ran up to the group.

"About time we found you. We were looking since the battle ages ago. You know the one were we all blew away!" Said Marcus. Everyone started laughing. Thomas appeared.

"Everyone, King Yggdrasil is out on a little trip. The castle is being guarded by Myotismon. We will need to find what we need to go to Ultimate 'cus our champions can't defeat him on their own." Said Thomas. Everyone Gasped. "We from Data Squad will hold off Myotismon while you guys get you Blue Cards and the crests." Everyone went in different directions, Jack said he had seen a box with string hanging out a while ago and Takato had to contact Shibumi to get the blue cards. The data squad walked into the tree, the tree that King Yggdrasil called the hidden Castle. This is going to get ugly!


End file.
